Time travel screwup
by TheOneWingedHumunculus
Summary: What happens when a Trancendant of time visits the world of kid Icarus and meets grima? Suck at summarys and contains oc's and sin. dun read this Oc Zero belongs to cheez plain and nealry none of this is ours. this is based off of a roleplay.


_Zero:_ _I grab my sword in hand. And go through the gateway to the parallel future. All futures are not perfect. It depends on the person seeing it. Though I've traveled to many before, whatever I see and hear still amazes me. Kill one butterfly, I could be different or if not born at all. Though… when I came this future, I was greeted and awoken by the sound of my clothes and clanging of my sword._

Celes: hmm I heard that there was a person that appeared here and no one else knows who they are and if they're a brigand or not. Considering that I was in the same situation… Multiple times it makes sense. Huh is that the person? Oh it is! "Hello! Sir are you okay!" I said as I ran to the person

Zero: I'm alright… thanks for asking. Though… what is this place called… I Seem to been stripped of my clothes and my weapon is missing. -Though as a precaution, I held my guard high. This person may be some sort of higher ranking official, or a royalty. If I anger this one, it may bring attention to me.-

Celes: You haven't heard of perezia? I guess most people aren't grimleal so that makes sense. (But I can't shake this feeling… nah it's probably nothing. not like their from a different dimension or anything i mean my brother hasn't meddled that much… Has he?)

Zero: Eh… were you here this whole time I was sleeping?… Well I mean, it was thoughtful of you for asking if I was ok, but I guess I'm pretty much robbed here. My name is Kenneth, you can call of "Ken" for short. I impatiently addressed.

Celes:Uhh you should probably borrow my jacket it will be dark soon and i doubt we'll get to any town before that. I mean it took me a day to get here. Uh you wouldn't by any chance met the divine dragon Naga have you?

Zero: Who's that? Are they like the creator? Tell me more about him. And I don't need a jacket, I'll do fine.

Celes:Oh okay. The divine dragon is my… Brother. you know with me being the fell dragon and all… -wait SHIT I FORGOT THEY'RE HUMAN!- Uh nevermind! forget i said anything!

Zero: It's getting dark… So this divine dragon Naga.. Wait nevermind forget I said that. Though I have a quest for you too. What do I look like to you. *So there is god-like beings, or divine beings in this future too somehow. The last one I went into had mostly Greek and Roman gods like a book I've read. Another one still even had dinosaurs. This one is interesting.-

Celes: So you can travel through time? Huh. the only people I knew who could do that were me and my brother. Also the divine dragon or Naga as you already know is my brother. But after finding this strange mirror he's been more malicious. Not that he wasn't a jack ass before what with sealing me away for a millenia.

Zero: , oh shit, ignore what just happened. And no I cannot. Though, you can travel through time? Along with having, wait no being dragons? And imprisonment in mirrors? -Damn, this world is cool. And quite uncomforting similar happenings. Imprisonment in a mirror? Sounds just like imprisonment/sealed in the mirror world to me. A evil talking mirror probably? Such cliche.-

Celes: Actually he didn't seal me in a mirror… it was a ring, pretty funny considering that that's what happened to my friend. Heh I can introduce you to them now if you want?

Zero: No thanks... Uh I think I may need to go soon. -Shit, Shit, shit! I already came across to one of the most strongest beings of this future! The worst part is that whoever robbed me stole my relic! I cannot go back without it now. Arg, how I wish to be what I was as a kid. Using my powers of time without my relic.- But… I have nowhere to stay. Mind helping me out?

Celes:hmm we have spare rooms where I live the only issue is… You do know of Palutena,Viridi and Hades right? (I mean traveling in such a manner I doubt they would know of the whole power struggle thing. )

Zero: Goddesses of Light and Nature I can guess? Hades is probably right below us, and… There is Zeus, Poseidon, and all the other greek gods? -Now that I think about it… the goddess of light probably is Apollon or the fucked up transcendent of light, but switched genders. Virdi is probably Alice, or Demeter, and Hades… A more power hungry version of my dad?... So, I guess I can live with you. Is there a pay rent or something?

Celes: Nah I mean I don't but I basically live in Kuro's closet... Plus Palutena owes me due to saving her "precious angel" so she basically can't say no, just don't call her "ma'am" she'll kinda laser you to death…

Zero: Alright then. Lead the way! Though the way, I never got your name 'Ancient-Dragon-Dude-Of-Death-,'

-Man… All these names remind me… OHHH MEEER GAWD! It's the old video game I used to play. What was it called again. Let's see. Palutena is probably the goddess of light, with Pit and Pitto, and like. (Fangasm of death)'

Celes:Oh my name if we're going by official would be Grima god of annihilation. But you can just call me Celes (why is their nose bleeding. eh if they have some sort of crush on Pit that makes sense, or it could be the twincest of Pit and Kuro… {starts nosebleeding} NEVERMIND CALM DOWN SELF!)

Zero: Alright shall we start walking? And is there any monsters that could kill us. *Quickly starts walking to the back of Celes, attempting to follow her, though his face is quite sweaty* -HEEEEEENTTAAI~-

Celes:Uh can you fly…(They probably can't so I will have to carry them…)

Zero: -Man should I even be trusting this person? All that stuff he just spat could be just utter nonsense to this future, along with that, I think you spilled too much Celes... TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Though.. Na just kidding. Do I have wings to you?

Celes:No but I have seen people fly without wings. I have even seen people with wings and they can't fly. So of course I think you can.

Zero: Nope. If I tried I'll just flop out of a house. And man, other people know magic?

Celes: Yup people here know magic. And don't worry I kinda can control flight! HERE! (Magic sound) OH BY THE WAY YOU PROBABLY WOULD WANT TO SLOW DOWN!

Zero: What was that? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SLOWING DOWN YOU DUMBASS?! YOUR THE ONE FLYING!

Celes:Huh? oh! (High level magic sound) For some reason it reflected (Crash) owwie my magic (or I need to actually be drinking blood)

Zero: What just happened. Did you wings burn like Icarus?

Celes:Uh… no I just fail at using my powers without… Food. (Don't ask)

[After many hours later, we are at home]

Zero: Are we there yet.

Celes: Yeah actually just past that…. Hill… (Is that. No it can't be.) Be ready to run. NOW!

Zero: [Amazingly runs to the opposite corner faster than a mortal should be] Why are we running from!?

Celes: NA-(Stab) ga… n-no D-DAMNIT!

Zero: Shit! Arg.! [Quickly teleports to Celes and teleports again a couple miles away] {Poof} -Arg! I was waiting to use this once my mom founds out. Along with that… This… non-human-dragon person knows what I can do now. I guess this "Naga dragon person is her brother. Sounds like my dad's story too.-

Celes: Shit. And I thought him getting decapitated would be enough. Anyways what you did. you used teleportation magic. Impressive, but Naga can do a lot more than this. It would be best to stay back. When he fights, **I DON'T PLAN ON LOSING!**

 **Zero: Well, well, well, this world's got a war to face too eh? Alright then. I'll tell you my story. And I'll help you fight your brat if you do something in return.. Help me find my relic back so I can go home. I came from an alternate future, where we have 3 transcendents: Light, Life, and time. Though we too have gods like yours, our transcendents are much stronger than them. I am born of my mother and father, Rhinne and Hero. Rhinne was the last transcendent of time, but now I am, along with being Goddess of Sleep and Dreams. My dad Hero on the other hand… does the things that Hades and Naga does, though to a less severe level. So if you help me find my way home. I'll… help you too.**

Celes: Okay the only issue is that we would have to fight Naga now he is sorta rushing here as fast as he can, I will help you though trust me. I doubt we can do much running away from a god.

Zero: Well, I'm a transcendent, so I'm better than the gods in my world, and you are like his sister. You are the same as him. So we basically have like a god and a half, of power. And if we get other gods to be allies with us, we are sure to defeat him.

Celes: That's where the problem lies. He can control other beings completely and use them like puppets also don't underestimate my brother, he has a sacred weapon and in his hands.. it can easily destroy anything.

Zero: I swear to the lord almighty, your brother is just like my father. He could possess any person he wanted on the perfect time, and once was even called the lord of destruction for a purpose. And don't frett. We both are fine… Though I maybe a bit useless because I don't have my relic nor sword.

Celes: Then I would suggest standing a couple meters back. HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Zero: Excalibur! [Nothing Happens] Dammit! [Gets swiped HARD and flies meters away.] -Shit.. I can't call back any of my weapons or relic here! I'm basicly handicapped against this monster without a weapon! Arg that robber from earlier…-

Celes: Yatogami (Sheen) You know It's a beautiful day outside birds are chirping flowers are blooming. It's a wonderful day for kids like you… TO BE BURNING IN HELL! (Sword turns into a million tiny swords) (Raises hand then slams it into the ground Naga's body mimics the motion as a near black flame consumes Celes's left eye) TRY TO HIT ME BROTHER! I DARE YOU!

Zero: I guess I'll be ya supporter! [Lays a hand and knees on the ground as if running a marathon, while the other hand in the air, as if raising a hand in class for a question.] Inchantation:

[Naga suddenly feels very heaving, moving half the speed he was before]

Celes: Wait what!

(various stabbing sounds)

Zero: That's not the only thing I can use time for… Let's speed things up. [Sadistic grin- Stabbing and puncture of flesh sounds speed up 100% faster] BURN IN HELL YOU MONSTER!

Celes:... And I thought mindraping some one in front of their families then killing the family and killing the person I mindraped last was pleasing….(wait… shit! I never actually drank blood, There's some everywhere i could just reach down and)

Zero: Arg too much blood… I need to reduce this somehow. For the sake of keeping Celes in control. [And for a long stare, Naga bursts up in flames, screaming in pain. For every second longer of stareing, the flames intensifies. Burning his skin to his blood.

(Like this, but just staring)

~Elsewhere~

Pit: Palutena! Celes has been gone for a week now! check the human world!

Palutena: Why? She can handle herself. It's not like her brother came back to life… oh right

(Explosions and screaming)

Palutena: Woah!

Pit: we should help

Palutena: Nah she can help herself. she is stronger than him and she has the Fire emblem, though.. I'm worried that she might get out of controlled. And who is the guy she's with?

(More explosions)

Pit: I don't know but I doubt skyworld will stay in the sky unless we do something! I don't know if I can make it there but I have to help if I can! (After that he rushed out the door with the look of urgency)

[The Fight Continues]

Zero: Argg! I'll soon pass out if this continues longer! Celes are you alright?..

Celes: Yeah! Never felt better!(If I could just reach Yatogami the fight would be over… Unless THAT'S IT! (Clears throat) FIRE EMBLEM HEED MY WORDS! BAPTISE ME IN THE DARKNESS OF THE FELL DRAGON! SO THAT I MAY BECOME MY TRUE SELF! (After this near black flames erupted around Celes making it near impossible to see her. when the flame died down their was a ivory haired figure in her place) WARE WA GIMUREI! WARE WA DESPAIR!

Zero: I can't take it.. -I feel as I am going to- [Zero drops unconscious on the ground]

Celes?:HAHAHA COME AT ME BROTHER… FACE ME AS… YOUR TRUE SELF!

Naga:... Fine Arrrgh! (With this they both unleashed fierce attacks at each other without end. Neither god actually hitting as rings were heard every two seconds with both gods taking to the skies, turning into red and blue blurs respectively.)

Naga:WHY ARE YOU NOT DYING! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Celes: HEH YOU WANNA DIE YOU SAY? HERE!

超新星

DARK ARTE 534: SUPERNOVA

Naga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Celes:Hmph I guess the vile rose wilts rather pitifully now doesn't it… Now ken?... aw fuck. Ken, KEN!

Zero: Zzz… -Hey, come back! Chloe! Wait!-

Celes: they're still breathing so they aint dead. hmm... ah! Eureka. Callus!

-A few seconds later-

Callus:(pant, pant) yes milad- er what in your name is going on?

Celes: Long story… anyways you think they can stay at the table.

Callus: Milady… Alright.

テレポートします  
ゼロ  
グリマ

[Soon Later at "The table"]

Celes:uh. it's so bright!

Callus: Milady the only light is from a single candle. are you sure you're alright. I mean the only time your hair was that colour was in the previous cycle when you were grima… oh crivens. anyways the light is aggravating your eyes in a bad way. well i'll help you shortly. if you hadn't called when you did he surely would have perished

Celes: er thank you i'll be in the dining room

[Callus cleans off Zero's shirt and pants of blood, but stares at him in disgust as he sleeps, unconsciously dreaming. With Celes… watching his every move.]

Callus:oh milady sir kuro is visiting

Celes: Oh ok /_/

Zero: Auh…. What happened to the fight.

[In the dining room]

Celes:-Holds a spoonful of soup to her lips taking a sip and nearly vomits from the revolting taste- (Cough, Cough)

Kuro:-tosses a blood pack on the table.- You refuse to drink the blood.

Celes: I j-just feel like if I drink the blood i'll lose an important part of myself

Kuro:-Picks up a knife and cuts his index finger purposefully letting a drop of blood cause the focus- hm it seems i have cut my finger, I don't want it to get infected. Kiss it for me

Celes: eh wh-what?

Kuro: Lick my finger

Celes:fine -she leans in with her tongue as her eyes glow slightly as her tongue hit his index finger - (No… I shouldn't drink blood…. no i….. drink…. blood….)

Kuro: So Celes do you feel better?

Celes: Uh… I… Uh… Thank you…

Kuro: i'll take that as a "yes" then. you're welcome.-Exits the dining room-

Celes:hmm I wonder if zero is awake yet.-more like I wonder if Callus murdered him- -Leaves to Zero's room-

[In Zero's room]

Celes: uh Callus? do you think we can give him some swordmaster armor and maybe the sword Sol?

Callus:! Milady you can't be serious!

Celes: Oh. Really. Leaving a person unarmed is especially cruel.

Callus:... I'll have it retrieved. But Lord Grima there also was a… Child visiting. Claiming to be searching for his mother. He said his name is Morgan.

Zero: Yo.. Who is this Morgan kid. Also, that sword and armor… I think I may not be able to use them.

Celes: Uh I actually am not sure who Morgan is. Also sure you can! They're made with a special ore that is virtually weightless.

Zero: Oh. What kind of ore? I'm quite a expert of minerals.

Celes: Well the ore is kinda-

Callus: Do you really trust this person so easily? I mean someone should really pay this actor. the furrowed brow is most convincing.

Celes: Callus please, Let's just say that it is over a million years old and can no longer be found. Also Callus. Get. The. Armour!

Callus: O-Okay![Runs out of room fearing for their unlife]

Zero: Uh.. It's no need! It's one of your strongest armor! Just let Callus wear it. You would trust him more than me. Plus, whenever I wear armor, it would always somehow break. Even the more… Rougher ones.

Celes: jeez you remind me of one of the deadlords. their armor manages to disappear less than a millisecond after wearing it. but they are a risen sooo.

?: Mother! it's you!

Celes: Wait wut?

?: I have searched everywhere for you! When I woke up it was near a desert and I remembered how grandpa Validar lived in the desert so I searched for this place!

Celes:(wait… Validar… where have I. . . OH HOLY FUCK! IT CAN'T BE!)He actually is from the previous cycle! THAT MEANS HE IS Morgan… thank god it wasn't Marc or Lucina who came back)

Zero: Child… Do not come here barging in like that. It is rude., And Celes, you got quite a family of yours… -Damn… This bitch be from a… complex family of sadistic sons of bitches-

Celes: er uh Morgan can you wait outside for a sec -Morgan leaves almost instantly- Well. that was… interesting. also what do you mean about my family -air drops like 40 degrees- Well?

Zero: Err… I have just meet your brother. Though this child seems to have a similar… feeling to you than your brother. Though, what is the biome of your home. It is quite cold…

Celes: Yeah. uh we're in the desert so. It should be really hot we just… use magic okay. -note to self don't lower temperatures in others rooms, They could die-

Zero: I don't really know magic because I wasn't enrolled in Hogwar- I mean, I guess I can just do this. [Self turns instantly on fire, instantly heating up the air around him, though controlled. Somehow the house isn't burning, nor anyone else around]

[This is what it looks like, but this is too x100 and over exaggerated]

Celes: okay… Hey do you wanna go to the training room and spar? also here's a exterior picture if you need to find it.

Zero: Uhhhh… I don't think so.

Celes: Uh oh! okay I was more or less trying to see how you use a sword you know style and stuff. I mean me and my friends kinda have to kill hades so...

Zero: Alright! Fine, I'll spar with you, though, do you have a single handed sword slightly taller and Sol.

Celes: Oh you dual wield! I can have both swords ready and in the sparring hall in a minute -Leaves before anything can even breath-

Morgan:-Walks in- WOW! are you gonna spar my mom! That's so cool! although you might want to be careful…

Zero: I know, I know, your mom's… badass and all that. Wanna watch us? Though watch out, the first 3 yards of us is a splash zone! [Grins and races towards the sparring hall]

Morgan: OF COURSE! -Start running to catch up-

Zero: Wait a second… How does she know I can dual wield tough… Freaky.

[At the sparring hall]

Celes: Ah there you two are!

Zero: Wait! What's the 2 swords you got me?

Celes: There is Sol a sword that can heal health equal to half the damage you deal, and then there's elucidatorEspecially made by our own armorsmiths, 170 pounds in weight. Be careful.

Zero: Alright lemme just… do a test for a sec… [He bangs Sol onto the Elucidator, seeing if it was still good. Then bangs the Elucidator onto Sol. Due to the weight, he accidently chips a piece of Sol off]

Zero: Uhh… Oops.. I think I broke it. I'll just use Elucidator.. Though this sword's metal… It looks and feels so similar to Celestial Steel.

Celes:O_O hmm Sol can't break look!

Zero: Eh… I'll still use this. Reminds me of… -Home…- Alright! Start your positions and lets go! Wait no, I'll just use both. Just in case one breaks… Hehe.

Celes: Kay -pulls yatogami out of its sheath and pointing the end on her left hand-

Zero: [Holds Elucidator, spins the sword and positions his body in a way, that's quite open to danger, though he looks like he has been using this position even if many told him not to. Possibly training this stance and cutting his nape many times.]

Zero: Ready?

Celes:-Grins- Course

Zero: Hold your horses, are time warping, "Magic" and… other abilities of mine allowed?

Celes: Speed and time warping on both sides shouldn't kill us. Ready?

Morgan:-She isn't using magic! Amazing what tactics does she have for this fight?-

Celes:Prepare yourself! Hyaa! Launches forward aiming for the legs. Feinting an attack and rolling away.

Zero: Stays still, not being affected by the feint and prepares to attack. Though, his sword is suddenly blazing. Let's show your kid how good you are.

Celes: Alright, Leaps to the air and does an overhead slash with the weapons weight increasing momentum.

Zero: Ang! He grunts as he blocks all of Celes's attacks. Due to the sword of her's being VERY heavy, he uses time warp on himself, making him speed up unlike during the battle against Naga, able to force off her attacks. He now glows a slight yellow, and finally starts slashing.

Celes: Amusing Starts glowing purple sidestepping the first slash and letting herself get hit to land an attack Avoid 118 Hit 207 Activate Ignis %50 chance Critical 25 Hit 182 You're finished hitting on the mark spreading sakura petals everywhere.

Zero: Eh.? He starts sweating profusely. Shit! I think I'm about to faint again! I Shoulda asked her for dinner before this. Should I really use "it?" Huh. Your strength is unbelieveable. Though… I got some tricks of my sleeve. He suddenly starts saying something no one can translate. The area around him got heavier and heavier. Until at the last minute, he stops time. Here my chance!

He runs back to the kitchen and looks. He finds a large box of cookies, and shoves all of the cookies into his jean pockets. Grinning, he comes back and looks at Celes, and squishes a boob. Then, he grabs Yatogami, and attempts to yank it out of her hand, but he couldn't. Time finally returns, and he is bitch slapped with a cookie in his mouth. Dammit! Though, he is Asexual, and Celes didn't feel a thing.

Celes: dafuq cookies? Nevermind CHECKMATE ASTRA ACTIVAT 5 HIT. Lunging at Zero with a vertical slash then a horizontal slash pointing her left hand down increasing gravity around Zero and slashing diagonally and vertically again then taking to a Slash from overhead only using the flat of her sword… and slowing it tremendously. Here I'll help you up.

Zero: Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!

Morgan:THAT WAS AMAZING MOTHER!

Zero: This is like being on the moon.. Hehe. He kicks himself forward from a wall as hard as he could. He then used all the Time Force he had left and started to slow time on Celes's body to the point where she could only move an inch of her body per couple of seconds. Though… he fucks up and misses. Slamming himself onto Morgan. Attempting to get up, he floats and tries again to lunge towards Celes, accidently kicking Morgan in the progress. He uses the Sol sword on his back and starts dual wielding the best he can, for every second he rises up. I am.. so sorry Morgan. And let's see if you can avoid this! I was an Astronaut for Nasa! -Though there's no Nasa in this world-

Celes: Morgan wait outside for a minute

Morgan:Okay-leaves best he can-

Celes: Ach arbeitete Sie für die nasa.

Zero: "You worked for NASA?" What the hell! I thought Germans nor spacecraft existed in this… future. Or even a America. He suddenly slides under Celes and graze a part of her leg.

Celes:... Y-you hit me… DO IT AGAIN! -Moans-

Zero: Are you alright? Disarms Celes by grazing part of both her legs, making her freeze and suddenly drop her sword. He then creates a light X on her chest by lightly slicing her. He grunts and finishes his 4th cookie. Uh oh~

Celes: Ah! M-more why isn't this hurting wait no it does hurt but also feels good, More More. I surrender. just hurt me….More-Blushes Deeply-

Zero: [Rams both his swords through both her shoulders, forcibly stabbing it in, then yanking it out. He is confused why. So he just walks away to find Morgan] Morgan? Where are you. Your mom's on drugs. I won.

Celes: Ahhhh! (Pant,Pant) huh what? oh… What the fuck happened. where did everyone go?…. hmm -starts looking for someone- Oh Morgan!

Zero: Hi.. Celes. [Finishing his last 17th cookie] When will I get home from this world. How was the fight. Anything you wanna say about my style?

Celes: -Blushes slightly- y-yeah actually. It's amazing, the only person who was able to beat me was an assassin in a previous timeline… His name was the same as yours too. -Blush deepens- funny huh?

Zero: Let's hope you didn't run into the lightsaber wielding version of myself… Who was a bit power hungry.

Celes:No just a bit too loyal

Zero: What do you mean?

Celes: They swore allegiance to the prince of Norh.

Zero: Who exactly is Norh? A dictator?

Celes: Nope it's a kingdom from a different timeline or cycle Norh otherwise known as the "black knight kingdom" was actually where I had my memories wiped…. first. Also it is where perezia or plegia was in that timeline. It was actually really fun what with the bandits and evil or "mad" kings.

Zero: Huh… That's interesting. So I think I really need to go back to my main orginal future… if I don't come back soon… It will have disastrous consequences.

Though, I'm alright with losing my weapons and armor, but my relic is what I really need to come back: It looks like a simple gold pocket watch.

Celes: Hmm well you're in luck! I have all grimleal soldiers looking for your stuff as we speak! Also strange my regalia a sort of item that gives some gods their power is a pocket watch with a shard of the dragonstone as a lid. but i suggest we go to sleep it's 2 in the morning.

Zero: Sure then. Where do I sleep.

Celes: uh the room you woke up in. I have to speak to Callus about some… Important things. Good night.-Literally disappears into the shadows-

Zero: -Instantly sleeps the moment his head hit the bed.- =Dreaming= Arg… where am I? Wait… how…

[in the planning room]

Celes:WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JOINED FAUDER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS COULD MEAN!

Callus: Y-yes master grima. the only reason they would join is if… M-master aren't you the "hierophant"

Celes:... you don't think that his "station" as the "disney villain of doom" outranks my orders. if it does he may even have Kens relic!

Callus: perhaps… I do believe you should be heading to sleep. looking like a panda won't help in battle.

Celes:(chuckles) okay.-heads to room and gets into bed and falls asleep shortly after- =dreaming= what? an endless sea of black. I can't see anything… I can't feel anything.

?: Celes.

Celes:What! who are you? wait NO it cannot be!

?: I am the wings of despair… I am the breath of ruin… I am the fell dragon, Grima which means in relation that i am you.

Celes:! that can't be possible i Unsealed myself!

Grima: yes you did. You also allowed me to awaken, Your strength your courage, your DETERMINATION allowed me to awaken. but as thanks I offer you a choice… Become one with me and awaken your **TRUE** power! or refuse… AnD wAtCh As I mUrDeR YoUr FrIeNdS!

Celes: ! YES I'LL BECOME ONE WITH YOU! I-I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO BE HURT BECAUSE OF ME!

Grima:Good choice. oh don't worry we'll be able to speak freely when you wake up… BYE!

Zero: (Flash Back) Marf! Father! Please don't... -Gag! Hero: Oh… I won't kill them. But I will make them pay. They will suffer the consequences of what they did. I WILL NOT BE THROWN AROUND LIKE TRASH NO LONGER! I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE THEM LIFE! I GAVE THEM PURPOSE! THEY ALL TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!

[in the morning]

Celes:(Groans) HUH! was it just a nightmare?

Grima:Nope!

Celes:... great. just #$# great. what time is it… oh 5 am… Oh well.-leaves to get breakfast-

[at the dining room]

Celes:AHH WTF!

Grima:XD YAS I knew you'd remember!

Celes:Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Zero: -Rubs his eyes then covers them with his left arm- who's makin' breakfast here? and Arg… why won't the light just shut up. [I need to start dreaming in the Mirror World… I hate getting time warped dreams. What I need is a dream of something good]

Celes:... Uh. hmm

Grima: Something wrong?

Celes: Can I use my magic still?

Grima: Not yet. Your magic was wired in such a way that it will take two days to use magic properly without misfire.

Celes: Okay.

Zero: Are you alright? You seem to be pale and sweaty, and looking to the wall seems to be interesting…-Still covering his eyes-

Celes:WHA-!

Grima:Whoa you need to calm down!

Celes: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Zero: Hello, hello? breakfast? You seem to love that certain wall. Have you been mating with it or something? CALLUS! Your master needs ya! and damn… why is it still so damn bright -mumbles

Callus: uh. Master? Hello?-looks at eyes,- Oh. Ken! go sit down!

Zero: Oh screw it… -Tosses a shoe at Celes then kicks her as shown in the picture- BREAKFAST BRUH!

Grima:pfft HAHAHAHA! get wrecked!

Celes: Okay! -leaves to make beck fest- Yeah yeah laugh it upZero: What are you making though…

Celes: Oh just pasta~Zero: What kind of pasta… there is many types of pasta… Uh…..

Celes:(Grins wide) Perezian style spaghetti

Callus:... Oh crap perezian style includes blood! wait… nyeh heh heh heh heh!

Zero: What exactly is Perezian styled spagetti…

Celes: The ingredients are cooked with fire magic heating them exactly above 121 degrees fahrenheit. With homemade noodles and sauce made fresh -licks lips hungrily while leaving to the kitchen-

Zero: Uhh… -Starts sweating intensely the moment the world made fresh came out- Uhh… lets see. A sadistic immoral and their servant are both insane for blood… Yikes.

Celes: Wiedersehen~

Grima: wow someone follows the Blood lust trope to a T!

Zero: What ya doing right now… I mean cooking… or making…

Celes:? Uh still making the pasta-grabs bolganone tome-

Zero: Wake me up when you're done cooking. -Heads back to room and sleeps instantly- Oh come on. This world doesn't have some sort of extra dream world or mirror world? Lame. Plus I can't dream the future or past of anyone, or anything of this future… Only my own.

Celes:-gives Callus a syringe- ...Get Kens **BLOOD** Kay?

Callus: O-okay. Yes Master! -leaves immediatly with a face of terror-

Zero: Groan.… I Can't sleep. I guess I'll… -Notices Callus with a syringe, and stares at him.- Huh?

Callus: Uh -hides syringe- Uh just wondering if you were able to sleep heh heh.

Zero: Don't mess with me. I saw that damn syringe. Drop it to the floor and kick it. Or else. -Himself and the area around him bursts to flames- NOW!

Callus: Okay, Okay.

睡眠、氷

-every thing freezes and gains a warmish and peaceful tranquility-

Zero: Arg why is my body aching… Callus is frozen in time? Huh. CELES! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE. -Pulls out Elucidator-

Celes: Ah 睡眠 -holding a light grey tome labeled sleep-睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠睡眠 Celes's Dreamy Tome Broke aw that cost 99,532 gold bullion

Grima: MONSTER! what the shit?

Zero: What are you trying to do to me? -Suddenly, his eyes flash a light gold and purple, his voice is distorted, as if a female and male is speaking at the same time- Oh, that syringe won't even pierce Kenneth. It would just break easily. Just as a glass bottle being dropped on the floor Celes. -Lotus and Orchid, the twins spirits of darkness somehow transferred to this world with Zero's body too.- He is asleep right now. What you going to do about it?

Grima: You know I can show them a fraction of your true power and prove that you can use a syringe to pierce "Kenneth" or let me have fun and scare the poor bastards.

Celes:... Don't hurt anyone kay?

Grima: Course!.

?:Ah Its been so long since i've had a body.

Please let me savor the moment!

Zero: What happened to you Celes? You were so nice in the beginning! Now that you are trying to make breakfast, you are trying to harm him of his blood! He has a low amount, little blood taken from him is going to do horrible things! [Instantly teleports above Celes, floating] Though, just like you, it has been awhile since I am able to use a body. [The voice is unpleasant, Lotus and Orchid are synchronized with their movement, while Zero is still really sleep in mind]

?:Ah I beleive you're mistaking me for someone else you see i am not celes. I am the wings of despair, The breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. or as lowly mortals called me. Abomination, Monster,The end, But i perfer if you call me… Rufure or Reflet.

Zero: … Grima? Wasn't that like, the previous phrase of Celes? Where's Morgan and Callus! Arg! [While doing this, Orchid and Lotus managed to bluff time. When Grima first started to threaten Zero, they sent someone to get Palutena and Pit for help, and somehow getting Dark Pit too. Even some of the other gods, like Poseidon and Zeus.] Where were you this whole time.

Rufure: ah I don't think you two get it. well Orchid and Lotus allow me to explain. Humans are honestly selfish creature willing to blame anything on their selfish actions. Look at Naga for example. A god who seeked the destruction of their own kin. This is why I exist, do you really think that kind and nice person you know could turn into a monster like me. No! That person can only seek to protect others and took injustice upon themselves, I am wrath in this sense. I hurt people for the satisfaction not the peace i know it will create.-starts walking toward zero smirking cruelly- Your friend is dead tiny one… I swallowed their soul to strengthen my own. AH I WONDER HOW GOOD YOUR BLOOD TASTES!~ hELP ME PLEASE!\

Zero: What is the point of corruption and evil? As the same, what is the point of justice and good? Whom that is now a monster would be born pure and kind. and vise versa. For example, our original bodies given to us by the transcendent of light in our world… He was a kind gentleman. He gave us bodies for nothing in exchange. But we still followed him, and had no knowledge of what to do. As time went on, he became corrupted with evil, losing all his light. Lotus: I died for the sins of his ruling. I harmed by Orchid for the sake of fun. We helped him become what he is today. Powerful and a tyrant. Though he was born pure. Though as I ask, why do you do the things you do, just for strength. Do you not have enough strength yourself? What is the point. Good and bad are 2 sides of a coin. Our body right now of our friend Zero can be controlled easily, with lots of trust between the 3 of us, knowing we would do what all 3 of us wants. Though, why is it do you want blood and souls. Why do pick Celes. [Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, and other gods are coming!]

Rufure: Trust don't make me laugh! trust is something that the weak use to justify kind deeds Celes trusted me and i used that trust to regain my true power! Cause its really simple. I AM CELES! Celes was created as the dark portion to Naga. If Naga was as bad as you saw then of course i would be worse. HAHAHAHAHAH-WHAT I CAN'T MOVE! You fools you are nothing! you couldn't have! whatever then If you want I'll tell you! The being known as truth created two deities: Naga and Grima, Then after several cycles Grima's conscience was split creating the kind being you all know. I WAS SEALED AWAY. I WAS CALLED HORRIBLE THINGS…-Raises left hand and dark purple and red sparks grew as an orb of darkness grew in her left hand.- Get ready to have a BAD TIME! Tell me this. Why do you all trust each other! You can't be that kind! No one is!-Launches hand down to hurt zeros body as nothing happens.- (Pft) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your guy's faces, IT'S PRICELESS! You guys actually think I would hurt a friend? Wow you guys were terrified. The whole thing was a joke ment to get back at Kenneth or Zero orario for the whole maso-soup perezian style pasta is made With tomatoes and magic not blood. Morgans a mirage based off of Celes's child in a previous timeline and callus is a risen, Pit,Palutena, And dark Pit along with the other gods already knew about the prank. Now-Snaps fingers as everything returns to normal-do ya mind me borrowing your bed as when I give Celes control of her body…. We'll immediately pass out. Thanks in advance

Celes:Huh? what? huh? -Crash- Zzz… Zzz… Heh... heh... brother... wait... for…. me…

Zero: Uh… why are we on the floor… [L/O: So.. you know how you thought they were trying to get blood from you for pasta.. Well it was a prank to get back to you for the spar.] [Orchid and Lotus's faces are deep red in shame]

Celes:Zzz... Zzz… Brother, Word searches are... the better puzzle...

Grima: Aww how adorable!

Zero: Celes? Are you awake..? [I Feel like my head exploded] -Orchid and Lotus, how did you guys get here?!, We just got transported here with you. We tried to become quiet and see what you were doing, because you kept becoming missing. {No one else can hear Orchid and Lotus talking, unless they make themselves visible for all to see and hear, other than that, they are like ghosts]

Celes:(yawn) huh… … 0_0 Wut? uh ken there are two people flying behind you…

Zero: Huh? What do you mean? FUCK! LOTUS AND ORCHID! GO BACK TO BEING INVISIBLE TO OTHERS! Orchid: But, they just- Just go invisible, I can handle this myself.

Celes:? Uh dude if you're trying to make them go invisible it isn't working. I can still see their souls… Lotus and Orchid spirits of shadow. That reminds me of friends I used to have… Let's see Hansel and Gretel I think that was their names.

Zero: Hansel and Gretel? The kids who got eaten by a witch? Why did you guys come with me? I told you both to stop following me. Orchid: We're sorry! We just wanted to find out why you were going missing a lot! It has been years since we saw you before the split. Lotus: Plus, I still owe you for getting me back. It would be weak of you to just die out of nowhere, with no one knowing… We still want to help you "remove" the corrupted transcendent once and for all!" But the problem is guys, I don't have my relic! WE CANNOT GO BACK WITHOUT IT! We will all stay here until I get it back. While we are here, get comfortable, and try not to be noticed. Stay invisible to all beings in this world. They WILL want you.

Celes: Uh Kinda? they were eaten by the vessel of gluttony Vanika Conchita. Now they help Vanika who became master of the graveyard.-Rummages through a bag with seemingly infinite room- Ah here -Holds up a wine glass- Uh I would let you hold It but… the vessel of sin can take over weaker gods, Even my brother… Lost his soul. to the vessel of pride…

Zero: My world has something similar to sins as well. We have 7 beings, called the 7 deadly sins. Since not one god can handle it, we… Made beings to control or "vessel" them. Do not ask how it works. I am only a minor god of Justice.

Celes: The seven sins are represented by "The seven crimes and Punishments" each sin had a punishment that mirrored them. King Icarus lucifen d'autriche died from falling to his death… On wings made of wax hoping to see his brother again.

Zero: For my world, anyone who deserved punishment and is locked from the heavens is courted on how much of each sin they committed. There is not one person in the world who has not committed a single deadly nor non-deadly sin. From being torched to seeing a vision over and over, pretty harsh stuff. Worst part is that I help court and choose a punishment. The 7-deadly sins are also people who help court the dead. I am like the lawyer of either sides. Franticly trying to prove the person innocent or not. Also, let's just say the judge is… hella brutal.

Celes: Strange. Tis my job to judge every living being and punish or not punish beings when they die. the more people hurt others… The worse their punishment is. All beings from all outrealms or timelines eventually face me.

Zero: What do you mean? Mortals cannot go through timelines. If they were free to go, that would spell disaster. And how would you punish the people of my world. It is hard to get to a single timeline myself, but just how.

Celes: You have heard of the "Graveyard" right? It's a realm that most people go to when they die. How did the saying go… "Surpass the forest, be chased from the graveyard You'll probably make it to an old theater In that place you'll be judged" If you find yourself in this "theater"... well let's say that you don't wanna have. **A Bad Time.**

 **Zero: How about those beings.. Who instead of dying, they do not get judged. They just fade away forever.**

Celes: All beings with souls get judged. you may think that beings that fade away aren't judged but they are… If a being is sealed away they are not judged.

Zero: So… what now. Still haven't ate breakfast.. ahem…

Celes:... CALLUS!

Callus: Y-yes Master?

Celes: Mind bringing Ken his breakfast? I have to go to sleep.

Callus: O-Okay!-Both people leave-

Zero: Sleeping again? Why not being awake.

Celes:-Turns around- Cause I'm still tired.-leaves to room and passes out clutching left hand-

Zero: So Callus, whatcha gettin'? and sorry about earlier.

Callus: Cereal...also can you please make sure master is actually in bed. most the time master just sleeps on the floor.

Zero: Uh… right now she is passed out on the bed. Good thing. Though her hands are dangled on the floor. Ehhh… and her glove is on.

Celes:-Grips Left hand- the sins i committed… forever branded on me. If anyone saw i. I wouldn't be able to tell them.

Zero: [Starts intensely munching the cereal] Wow this is good, what cereal is this?

Callus: Potato-bites not real potatoes though

Zero: Potato...Bites? [I've eaten so much potato in my live… isn't there some sort of disease you get from eating too many potatoes? Like the acid reflex disease from tomatoes?] Orchid: Zero… didn't you remember what your friends taught you? "The last thing I'd recommend to a diabetic is a potato." he said.

Callus: yeah and they are not real potatoes if that's an issue. anyways I have to go! -Jumps out the window… No splat is heard and a crow is seen flying away-

Zero: This world surprises me more everyday… I wonder… I should try to find the nearest town and see how the people are! You shouldn't do that… There could be people tracking us down right now… Zero: Oh shut up.. I am no child anymore nor this is our world. People don't really know us here. [Teleports to a random location of the world...Many times] SHIT! Ocean… nope… Another desert?. Nope. Ooh this town though. I guess I'll walk around here… Orchid: DAMMIT ZERO GO BACK! THIS IS DANGEROUS~

?:Huuh? B-Broskii look at this!

?2: What is it Danielle?

Danielle: This person appeared out of nowhere! Celly-Sama will be so proud to find another magic user!

?2:Then ask him to come with us to Milords Castle-thing.

Danielle: Okay Danny! Hey Mister! Do you mind coming with us to Our masters Castle?

Zero: Huh? What are their name.

Danielle+Danny: Why its Master Grima of course!

Zero: Why are you asking me this… I don't know a Grima. Go away.

Danny: Listen I understand you may not get the customs but me and sis have been looking for a magic user for weeks! Grima said that magic users are rare so we wanted to surprise her with finding one.

Danielle: Celly-sama has become more secluded recently since her brother was recently resurrected and she even began searching a desert to find a person a villager said he saw. we j-just thought, m-maybe you could.(sob)

Danny: There there Danielle everything's gonna be okay. shhh calm down now shhh.

Zero: -Mumbles- I do not know magic. It does not count as magic. it does-blahblahblah. [Intensely walks away like a cold bad-ass] Zero god dammit! Stop being so harsh and mean! Celly-sama is probably the Celes girl you're living with. Calm down. In this world, I guess all those abilities you have count as magic..

Danny: Listen Bro I hate to break it to ya but you don't have much of a choice.-pulls out a tome labeled Ember, the sticky-note attached fell of showing a strange symbol- I give you a choice. Come with us peacefully, Or -snaps fingers as a purple-ish orb surrounds them- **Or Come with us as a risen!**

Zero: Why just why.. Orchid and Lotus, activate shadow shield… or whatever. [Zero's aura suddenly turns black like Hades, he teleports inside the orb, grabs Danny's hand, and burns it with the book. Then teleports back to Cele's castle of awesomeness.]

Danny:... hey danielle.

Danielle: yeah brother?

Danny:Do you think we should go back to the table?

Danielle: Probably. -both start running to the dragon's table-

Zero: CELES! What's with your followers? One of 'em tried to make a risen or whatever that means. They even had a magic book. Why do you and your gods let the mortals use magic… It would be a great downfall.

Celes:Zzz… zZZ… Brother… wh-why… S-stop… Please…

Zero: Arg WAKE UP! Slaps Celes for a couple seconds before yanking off her gloves

Celes:-Shivers fiercely- Brother…. W-what are y-y-you d-doing with that bug? What are yo-!-shakes Intensely and appearing to be…. Crying?-Zero: Centipedes huh.. Aw… poor thing that this future doesn't have a mirror world. You could just wake her up from the dream or at least change it to be much less scary huh Zero? WAKE UP CELES!

Celes:-Stops shaking-...

Grima: Uh celes? hello? CELES!... shit!

Celes:...KILL….ME…..PLEASE….

Grima:What! NO! (grumble)-uses celes's shadow to speak- Zero,Orchid,Lotus! Please help! Celes won't respond to anything!... The only other time she acted like this was after...oh no…. She-she… her memories….they're gone! she-her memories their being completely blocked out!... Lets see lets see speech here... magic here…! everything except her memories is here… the abilities but the memories of how the skills were obtained. The memories were sealed… I'm sorry…-Retreats back into the shadow-

Celes:...

Zero… But I'm useless without my relic… I can only use the basics.

Celes:...Bro…...ther?-begins reaching towards the ceiling then stops as a marking on the left hand comes into view-

Zero: Whoever just spoke to me.. Help. Do I cut off her hands or something?

Grima:-Pops out of shadow- No why do you think cutting her hands off will work. I mean actually look at her hands, also I'm rufure! Celes's "shadow".

Zero: Yes I see that. Maybe it is like a infection or cursed mark that needs to be removed. That's why I thought up of chopping her whole damned hand off.

Grima:It is a cursed mark per se. Celes burned the marking onto her left hand after the last cycle…. A permanent reminder of her sin… THAT'S IT!

Zero: CAN WE PLEASE CHOP HER HAND OFF!

Celes:...Chop...Ping?

Grima:Wha-? NO we can't! If her very reason on having a mark is so this exact scenario wouldn't occur then removing the one thing that can undo this damage will leave us doomed!

Zero: THEN WHAT WILL WE DO… THE HELL.

Grima:... Listen can you or your friends see peoples thought or look in their hearts, If you can you can try to break the seal.

Zero: If I could, I would do it instantly. I do not get what to do…. My god. -ZERO CALM DOWN! JUST DO SOMETHING AT LEAST! Well I can't do not… When you gave me the power of telekinesis it did not come with the ability to look at people's thoughts. Only smashing.

Grima: Then I suggest not freaking out in a second -light magic sounds- have fun!

Zero: [Continues to look back on Celes then Grima. Looking so confused] Zero. Can't you do anything? Well besides either wiping off her memories, regrets, or oblivion… I can't do MUCH! Actually, that can be useful. Just do something! SLEEP AND GO TO HER DREAMS! WAKE HER UP! YOU CANNOT GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE WITHOUT THE HELP OF OUTWORLDERS. Plus ain't this guy magical? [Lotus looks confused while Orchid is smiling from ear to ear] Wait WHAT!

Grima: oh by the way in about a minute you'll be in Celes's subconscious. Good luck!

Zero: You shoulda asked god dammit. Geez it's just pitched black! Orchid, Lotus? Where'd you guys go? Welp. This is why this world should have a dream/mirror world. You can would be able to control Comas, sleep terrors, and so much more, easier. Jeez. Time to do the usual cliche of making someone wake up. Find em. and somehow bring em back by killing them in the dream or just dragging em out by force.

?: Hey mister!-tugs on zero's shirt- Can you see me?

Zero: I can see you nice and clear… Sometimes I feel like having a actual birth father is nice.. I get all the perks of being a "Demigod" because he is known as a miner… Well… free night vision, and I tell if someone is near me through walls and in the dark, or even under or above me. At a nice level.

?:Oh good! hey mister? you see that door over there-points to a massive door that looks like the entrance to a mansion-

Zero: Who are you… And what does it lead too. Argg… This is suppose to be like my home realm or something. I am not actually born in the "overworld/earth." I was born in the prison my mother was in. Orchid took me as a spy and gave me to the gods for safety. Yet I have no power in this future. Powerless of knowing what will happen ahead, or how many others are dreaming the same.

?:Easy it's where me and my friends went. I think it's called "the mansion where none should enter"...

Zero: What is your name.

?:Why it's Celes of course!

Zero: Celes… wake up! Why shouldn't I go in! What would happen!

Celes(younger):I really don't know why it's called that. also wake up? I'm already awake i'm pretty sure you see that clearly.

Zero: Why is the mansion called "The Mansion where none should enter?"

Celes(younger): Maybe cuz there's a monster in it? Zero: Argg… I guess I'll go in and see what happens… the more I get into this future… The more Cliches happen. Probably like this giant monster who tried to prevent me from saving Celes- Blah, Blah Blah, marrying her, blah blah blah kissing, blah blah. WELP. HERE I GO! Ooh… maybe finding how cute I was as a child or something too! ;3

~In the mansion~

(Crash)

Celes:WAAAH! what was that!

?:probably just glass falling here I'll check!-leaves-

Zero: [After a couple hours, he went through many doors and… found so many keys…] ….I just want to get out… Huh? Was that the actual real Celes?

Celes:(Huff,Huff) are they gone did I lose them… Ah the Piano room! maybe I can hide in there and …..no….why?

Zero: [Suddenly, strange giggling of a child can be heard. Zero is now used to hearing random sounds though. He just ignores it and continues to find Celes and a way out] CELES! WHERE ARE YOU! [Back in the normal world, Callus and Grima (Shadow) are just staring at Zero's and Celes's faintly pale body.] -Mumbles as sleeping- Where are you Celes… I want to go home...Orchid: Jeez. (The spirits are now visible to all after explaining to Grima, their story.) Zero is really home sick. Lotus: Why did you unveil ourselves? They are just strangers. Orchid: Well, these people are our friends now! They are helping us get back home! Then we can see Rhinne, Hero, Steven and everybody again!

Grima:Homesickness huh. If you truly knew all that Celes had been through Homesickness would be nothing. If you have ever heard of the story of evil?

Orchid: Oh of course! Zero was the one who invented vocaloids! Uhm… I think this is how it goes… Lotus: Orchid please don't... Once upon a time in another place,

An evil kingdom who no one dared to face,

And the ruler was a girl so mean,

A tiny little princess, of only age fourteen!~ And there's the servant version too! :D

Grima:? Okay then uh ment the actual story you know with icarus lucifen d'auchtriach and alex Avodonia and micheala and kyle marlon. also… Clarith netsuma…

Orchid: I always thought that the song or story was about me and Lotus?

Lotus: Geez Orchid… haven't you learned anything? Zero researches for ages to perfect something. It would be too easy to base it off us! He doesn't want anyone else to know about our history! Or else you would be killed before i ever came back.

Zero: Arg! Where is the damn… what… [What stands before him… is a child.. looks just like a 5 year old. Brownish yellow ish hair like his with blue bright eyes. Staring with a grin before him] What… is your name…

?: Daddy said not to talk to strangers.

~in the piano room~

Celes:Why who did this to you?

?:WhO dO yOu ThInK?

Celes:Wh-what are you!

?:What am i?- their Crimson eyes and light brown hair made them look a LOT like Celes- I am madness.

Zero: ...Uh…

?: Go away! No strangers!... or I'm getting daddy!

Zero: Was I really this much of a baby? Heh. [Picks up the child by the arms. The 5-year old starts bawling]

?: Ep! My name is Kenny! I'm sorry! Daddy! Papa! Sorella! Help!

[Suddenly, Zero blacks out.] Zero: Arg not again… I keep getting knocked out. This better not be one of those… dream in dreams in dreams type of thing. What kind of dream is this!? It's just pitch white!

Hero: WHERE IS KENNETH! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR YEARS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!

?: I do not know. for now, he is simply just missing.

Hero: Just missing my ass…

[Suddenly their eyes become complete darkness, streaming a… oil-black like liquid from their eyes. Zero becomes nervous and closes his eyes] Zero: Come on! Wake up! Wake up! I ain't getting a nightmare that will put me into a stage like Celes! [While outside of the dream, he is thrashing around more than Celes, screaming "no" every couple of minutes]

Grima:What! whats going on!-begins frantically casting calming magic-

O/L: We don't know. He just does this in a nightmare. Lotus: He is kind of a wimp.' Orchid: Well a certain nightmare. When ever he makes himself achieve a time warp dream, it is usually a dream of the past, of his family. His father Hero, was not as benevolent as he was before. He was corrupted from the transcendent of light with madness and rage. His older brother was granted immortality, while he had the same fate, but much worse. He was driven mad with one command: To simply explain: "Cull the population of all living beings below immortals." Therefore, he slaughtered so many innocent beings for thousands of years. The gods witnessed and watched, trying to stop him every time. Though it was always a fail. 100 years before the birth of Zero, The god of Chaos and change finally started to see the beauty of the world and life again with the help of the transcendences of Time and Life. He became friends with Rhinne, therefore… ahem… having Zero. Zero found out this… at a terribly young age, seeing every person he had killed brutally. He was traumatized, and swore never to set foot in the past again. And… now well… he was set on that foot. And well, why you ask, he says Hades is similar to his father? Well… their jobs and… their history is quite similar.

Grima:...that sounds so horrible. It seems both of our friends have horrible pasts. Its sad really. in one life Celes watched as everyone around her,everyone she cared about was killed. She's called the master of the hellish yard because she punishes those who gain joy from hurting others. she full on despises injustice. Naga was a lot nicer. then the realization that the "darker half" was more kind and thoughtful made him do… horrible things. Like making his own followers commit horrible acts and pretend to worship Grima and say it was their will. In turn this caused humanity to despise her and call her a monster. Eventually she accepted these claims and gave them a monster… The bringer of Chaos and annihilation. saying "If you wanted a monster… Then I'll give you that monster" so many deaths. Because of one person. her remorse after the fact is why that brand on her hand exists. To atone… for her sin…

Celes:...Bro-ther?...Where are you?...

Zero: Celes… I finally found you… [Tears in his eyes… slightly crooked smile] I finally found you… my name is Ken if you can't remember… Let's go back home…. please….

Celes:-left eye flaming slightly a look of terror on her face-Wh-what do you want from me? Home? wha-what do you mean?

Zero: Home… your castle.. safe from your son of a bitch of a brother… with your friends. Callus and Grima waiting for us by our sleeping bodies. WAKE UP CELES! DO YOU WANT TO BE HERE STUCK IN A REPETITIVE NIGHTMARE? WAKE UP!

Celes:Wh-what who's c-c-callus and whats a grima?

Zero: Arg! [Tears still intensely streaming through his eyes, in the dream and outside. He suddenly remembers what his father told him about prisoners trying to escape hell] Celes…

 _It has been reported that some victims of torture, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not WAKE UP. In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being tortured. The only way that they realized they needed to WAKE UP was a note they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about their condition, and tell them to WAKE UP. Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and PLEASE WAKE UP. So please… wake up before this gets any longer._

Celes:... even if i woke up it would be a fragmented kid you found. that was me calling for help. there has to be at least two more of those kinds of "kids" running around. If I try to leave I would only remember this...Hell.

Zero: Exactly. I understand it now. The first child I've meet was the guardian of memory. Before I could see or pass through it. It had to see if I was strong enough too. the next 3 children, well 2, would be the icy present, regret, and the fiery future, Oblivion. In order to stop this dream from continuing, you need to meet with terms of your Past, Present, and Future. So please hurry. I can't handle this dream… this fragment of my memory anymore! You need to feel sorry for those, you have made suffer, and yourself, for using your powers terribly! I am, Zero, the child of the goddess, of Dreams, and time, I COMMAND YOU TO PLEASE WAKE UP AND ACCEPT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, AND YOUR FATE! [The entire dream turns white with a loud boom, as if a gun had been fired]

Celes?:-Let's see Zero is around here so… ah there he is!- Hey kid don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.

Zero: [-Shakes slowly, but subtle. His face is just cold and pale. He is just tired as fuck from all the nightmares he had just had. Including the ones that were mentioned]

Celes:-fart noise- He he ever heard of the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick...Uh this is the part where you laugh kid… Never mind. any ways you're trying to wake me up huh. I can tell by the look on your face. don't worry! I'll be there to help you. By the way, names Celes. Celes the skeleton.-Grins widely- Nice to meet ya!

Zero: My god.. WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP. NIGGA. [He starts to sob again, on his knees, still holding Celes's hand] I don't care if you're suddenly a fucking skeleton. WAKE THE FUCK UP.

Celes:? Uh I'm helping you with that here I'll even get us where we need to go using one of my shortcuts. come on follow me!-starts heading in the opposite direction of the entrance-

Zero: [Intensely follows Celes, looking straight again with a cold and paleish, face.] -Do you have any idea what I do to the undead skeletons and zombies of my world. I feed them to… a dragon.-

Celes: Here we are-arrive in a goldish floor room filled with pillars and the sun shining through the window- Ah there you are Kasai. As you can see were in the hall of judgement. here you will be judged for every person you hurt. . . . Wow I'm actually surprised. you killed… Nearly everyone who didn't evacuate. Tell me kasai. can a person who has done horrible things. do you think that person can become good? . . . No? well Then That settles it… If you take one more step closer… you're gonna have a bad time.-kasai moves closer- welp sorry old lady. this is why I don't make promises. well Let's go **you dirty brother killer!** -fight commence- -Raises right hand And slams it down in a complex pattern.-

Zero: Huh.? What the.

Celes:-sends a barrage of bones at kasai. And throws him into the bones killing him. but shortly after pit walked back over angry- Huh you look frustrated about something. I guess I am good at my job.-summons to dragon skulls that shoot lasers out of their mouths. Pit tried to slash at celes as she sidestepped easily,-That was your fault wasn't it. tell you what If you want(huff) I'll spare you. what do ya say pal?-Pit drops his knife, celes raises her hand as bones impale pit- GET DUNKED ON-as everything went white.-

Celes: Zero where are you? Let's see here the last thing is. -looks at hands and see's something not there that fills her with horror- The m-m-My brand! that can only mean the last memory is…. why….ZERO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Zero: Why is where thingy so white. Have I faded? [He slowly rises up, emotionless and confused. Wondering if passing through the portal was a dream, questioning his reality. Was this just a dream, a very lucid one? Was Celes only a figment of my imagination? I don't know anymore.]

Celes: (sigh) this is awful. When zero gets up I'm gonna make sure he's tied to the bed. To think the person who is supposed to have woken up first is out cold. Dammit!

Grima:Sorry…. the lab-er the table where fauder is do you wanna check and try to find His "relic" thing or whatever.

Celes:... Yeah. sounds like a plan-Leaves through the window-Hey Grima?

Grima:Hmm? yeah what is it Celes?

Celes:... the Lab. if we find what we were warned abou-

Grima: If we do we do if we don't we don't simple as that.

L/O: Wait what?

Callus: t-they jumped out the window… Are they really looking for...Ken's "relic"... they surprise me. not even up for an hour and leave in the most unsafe way possible.

Lotus: What is it with you people and breaking windows. Do it in a matter of opening doors.

Orchid: Also, we might want to give Zero a hint or something to say that we have Celes back. He is probably still looking for her. Do you have a weapon I could borrow for a sec?

Callus:... Here's a kunai.-pulls a kunai out of a pocket-

Lotus: I got it. [The kunai starts floating in the air, but no one is touching it.. It is pointing sharp side down, directly on Zero's brain. Lotus's hand is in the motion. His hand suddenly drops, making the kunai drop with it.]

Zero: AH! WHAT THE HELL! [Zero bursts awake, face and body steaming hot and red, his body temperature is so hot… That the bed that he is on is making a small sizzling noise.] Lotus. why did you try to kill me. I "almost" found Celes.

Lotus: I got tired of seeing you scream and snore… So I've decided to wake you up. Celes woke up mere minutes ago. They left exploding the wall trying to find your watch.

Callus:... I have to go for a sec!-leaves-

~By the lab~

Celes:Is this actually the entrance. It looks like a regular house.-Opens door and see' .- Shit! It's really dark. Let's see -holds palm outstretched as a flame appears in hand- Let's see here light switch… Oh! there it i-AAAAAAAAHHHHWHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?

Grima:I DON'T KNOW! STAB IT! STAB IT!

Celes:-stabs dog monster thing- (pant,pant) w-what was that?

[Back at the castle]

Zero: WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY! It has been hours! And who is Fauder Callus?! Why would he want my relic? It's completely useless to him.

Callus: Fauder is… A former King of Perezia, He was actually a highly faithful believer in Grima but quickly abandoned the practice when Grima disagreed to kill Ylisseans. Almost all of the grimleal follows his orders. I believe that Fauder thinks that your pocket watch may grant power. It was being searched for by a god.

Zero: Huh. -Shit,Shit,shit,shit! At least he is not my… son of a bitch grandpa. Well, least he does not know what to do with it.- Lotus: -I suggest you trying to help find it too. Since Callus cannot see us talking… I guess we should, _. Any thoughts Orchid?

Orchid: -Well, if you also help out, people will be suspicious of you. You look just like some sort of god of this world, plus those 2 boys we ran into could spread the word of you, making you… wanted or something worse! Celes has been through a terror and kinda almost beat you. I'm sure she and Grima can do it themselves. Along with that… if Lotus and I were to be noticed by this world. They would want us as so much more as your "relic" Kenny! Remember what happened to Lotus? Lotus: Oh shut up Orchid. Do not remind me of Gelimer. I don't want to remember that. Well. Just don't help find it. Orchid and I do not want to be used as puppets for a third time. And you certainly don't want to be kidnapped and tortured for the second time too. Zero: Well, I guess more than a couple people has seen Celes looking for relic. Well, there could be spies of the followers or stalkers stalking them right now, or even us.

~In the lab~

Grima: Sleep real tightly stay calm,don't move. Seriously DON'T MOVE!

Celes:...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH IITTTSS SO SLIMEY! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Treebranch thing:gooooood niiiiiiiiiight-melts away-

Celes:-Runs out of bed into a bathroom to use the sink, touches faucet- AHH what the **** is that! **** **** ****!-Looks at the bathtub. see's the treebranch thing- Fuck it! -snaps fingers, yatogami appeared- I AM NOT REENACTING HENTAI!-kills everything-

Zero: Erm. I'm hungry... I'll just cook something for myself… -Please don't have me finding cannibalistic items in the cabinet or fridge- I guess… I'll just make… schnitzels?

Grima: See were done. no need to fear everything's gone I bet it's in that desk.

Celes: Yeah.-Blink-what?

Tv moniter: ha ha too late morons. I already left. And I was able to make some "playthings" if you wanna get this pocket watch.

Celes+Grima:NOPE!-start teleportation spell-

Zero: Welcome back guys, you seem nervous. Want some schnitzel? I just fried it a hour ago. What happened? Wait… Did you run into that king you told me? Any luck?...

Grima: No… we were… too late…

Celes:-Grumbles- Probably heard us screaming.

Zero: I guess it's good night then… Also where'd Morgan go? Barely seen him now. Kinda missed the company. Alright. Goodnight… JEEZ ZERO YOU'RE SO LAZY. Shush… just shush.. zzz.

Celes:-leaves to room and pulls out a dusty old book- Callus!

Callus: Yes master?

Celes: can you message this person. they may have the equipment we need. and the map to the outrealm.

Callus: Okay,-leaves-

Grima: Seriously that person, oh well not complaini- that book. Is that actually?

Celes:yeah a tome depicting the Evillious Saga. been awhile since I read it.

Grima: just go to sleep soon.

Celes: okay.-reads for 8 hours then finally sleeps-

Zero: Finally.. -Mumbles in sleep- I've finally connected to the… mirror… world… o.. my.. furer… Sweet! It has all the things I worked on! I guess I could train here I think. It should make me a tad bit better when I wake up! -Drools and bites pillow, mumbling Chloe in his sleep-

Celes: hmm I wonder if Ken likes pizza. Wait a minute why the fuck am I cutting onions for a pizza?

Zero: [Screams in dream and outside] JESUS CHRIST STEVEN! KILL THE DAMN OCTOPUS! PLEASE! WE LOST SO MANY MEN TO IT'S TENTACLES! YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!

Celes:... I should check on ken but… pizza… WAIT IS ANIME AND HENTAI REAL IN HIS WORLD!-nosebleed fountain-

Zero: OH MY GOD! HELP LISA! SHE'S GETTING ATTACKED! [Screaming can be heard through the whole castle] ACK OH NO! HELP ME!~~ CURSE THIS PIECE OF SHIT MIRROR WORLD! I'm going to GG:O

O/L: WAKE UP ZERO! YOU'RE IN A PERVERTED MIRROR WORLD SAO BOSS BATTLE! [Zero continues to sleep, though quietly now]

Grima: Did the Dreamworld with fucked up dreams actually work...HAHAHAHA!

L/O (Now Visible to All): The dreamworld is not just one small thing. The "Mirror World" is a place for all to achieve their dreams and uttermost desires. For example, Zero being lonely and wanting friends. Ahem… It is even given to the bad… No one can share or connect their own "dream world" but certain people, like Rhinne, Zero, and the god Hypno and his children can. They also can change whatever other's dream worlds are. Oh yea, it can only be used in Zero's world/future.

Grima: You know with all your guy's talk of Future's. tell me In your future… Is their anyone Like Celes? unless you know _Zero_ is the alternate.

Lotus: I'm not sure, only Zero knows, but Celes seems to be similar to a lot of Zero's relative's stories we've heard. For one thing, if you hadn't heard yet, Hades and Naga are basically combined as his dad.

Grima:-blanches- Sounds...lovely… wait… If you're saying personality wise that pretty much is like… the greatest insult you could give…

Lotus: Obviously, of course. Living for as long as I, he is the most terrible man I've ever met. He even ra- [Orchid covers Lotus's mouth, preventing the sentence from completing]

Orchid: Jeez, we shouldn't be spilling out too much! Anyways, he isn't that bad now. He just had a really… bad past. You know, like what happened to Celes, but much MUCH more harsh. When he was younger, he wasn't like what Lotus said at all! But he is awesome right now.

Grima:... Interesting. I fear what would happen if they came to this world… Hey the "transcendent of light" can't say maybe have followed Zero…

L/O: No worries, Zero already locked and closed the gate before going in. If he did follow, Zero would just delete and restart this "world." and he would just die instantly. Though for you guys, perfectly normal. Though, the "transcendent of light," HAS traveled to an alternate future before. When he stole the previous transcendent of time's power.

Grima:Great… Hmm if the Outrealm gate has your world we could just drop you guys ,get your pocket watch then give it to you. Badda bing badda boom.

Lotus: Won't work. It's a alternate future, and there's infinitely more than our's and your's.

Grima:Uh the outrealm gate is how Celes spent like 10 kids and herself to the past. Erasing her own memories in the process just to kill… herself.

L/O: Uh, I think it's time for a break and to "sleep."

Grima:nighty night-disappears-

L/O: Disappears out of nowhere. Nighty.

[THE NEXT DAY!]

Celes:-Humming "vorwärts Marsch- It's not even Light out heh.

Zero: Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit- Mornin'

Celes:Uhh hi…-temmie falls from the sky- ahh what the fuck!

Temmie:h0i im temmie!

Zero: What the hell is this cat...

Celes:... from the looks of it… wait a minute… -holds up dog ear thing- Made by the Anna sisters. oh she's here already great!-starts heading toward the table-

Lotus: This world keeps surprising me more and more. Despite the overseers' stupidity of letting the mortals use magic…

~At the dragon's table~

Celes-Looking threw maps- . no. I'll keep this for later. yes and yes.

Anna:so you want the maps to castle apotheosis, The bath realm, And the Death's Embrace.

Celes: Yup. How much will that cost?

Anna: only 9,999,999,999,999,987.99

Celes:-pulling out A supreme emblem, 900 Bullion(L) and 10 Bullion(s)- here you go!

Anna:Thank you kindly for you patronage!

Zero: Woah woah woah! 9,999,999,999,999,987.99?! HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THAT! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH MINERALS IN THIS PLANET TO MAKE THAT MUCH MONEY! EVEN IN MY WORLD I CANNOT GET THAT MUCH MONEY.

Orchid: I guess she's just richer than you. [Laughing childishly]

Celes: I'm not even sure how this much money exists. I mean i do work 524 jobs were I get paid so…

Zero: I JUST DID THE MATH. EVEN WITH 524 JOBS YOUR WAGE WOULD BE LESS THAN 500,00! WHAT THE HELL! What are you spending your money for…

Celes:.. I don't. I'm just spending millennia worth of paychecks to get a pocket watch. Last I checked It was yours.

Zero: [Utter squeaks of amazement.] -I don't even make that much money as a battle commander for the gods, nor even being the most… important… god?-

Celes: I know awesome. plus. more jobs=more legally required breaks. Heh heh heh.

Zero: But those maps… explain the locations and why are you looking there?

Celes: Ah the outrealms!. Their basically different worlds you can travel to. You can easily pinpoint locations with maps like these.

Zero: What's the castle, and embrace, and why are you looking for my things in a hotstrings realm!?

Celes:... the Castle Apotheosis and Bathrealm is for personal use only, The Death's Embrace is the one i believe Fauder fled to. Really similar to a previous timeline I lived in.

Zero: Oh I see… Also I've been wondering a long time about this… When we kinda first meet, you said something about fighting Hades, though all my time here, you have said nothing about him. I kinda know him from ancient history etc etc in my world, but can you tell me somet things alternate about him?

Celes:... Let's see If you're talking about old mythology books then the biggest alternative is that he's Evil here.

Zero: Yea but… the books in my world, and my version of Hades are religiously based… Hades does not exist in my world at all, but somehow the mortals have "him." We have a race or religion called the "Greeks." They are the ones who made up Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, etc. Though we do not have a Pit or Palutena.

Celes: Interesting. As you can probably tell in this world we have religion too. just some humans have their blood. Like the house of Ylisse and Its Exalt. Blood relation to...Naga. Or even the 12 crusaders. With the blood of 12 gods. their was balder,Fala, and a whole bunch of others. there are a lot of holy wars cause of it though.

Zero: Half humans half god? "demigods." I believe the term was for my world. They look like they weren't as busy as yours though… and heck. What are the holy wars? -Man… I suppose to be known as the dude who knows the history of everything… T_T-

Grima:...BWAHAHAHAHAHA, you don't know what a holy war is? It's basically when gods… Or humans fight in belief of a different god. you know like say naga's followers fighting against Grima…

Zero: When you mean by "some humans have their blood…" Does that mean what I think it means?

Grima: If you think it means performing a blood contract with a human so they can wield Holy weapons then your right. Of course Celes won't perform a blood contract caus-Laser disintegrates body-

Celes:-Eye glowing slightly- **.**

Zero: I've been wondering this too. Can mortals and gods… mate…? I mean, not that uh… I'm just wondering.. Cause in my world they do.

Celes: Not that I've heard of. also why the fuck are you asking me? Hello I destroy things?! not create them. Though in a different timeline I was married to a human… does that answer-blushing furiously remembering something about them-

Zero: [Face is pale and blushing tomato red] Well.. I thought both. Mortals and Gods have the …. same mating instrument, and that all of the gods of destruction or chaos have at least a kid… they either did it with another god or a mortal and…. and… [Face is udderly pale] -Damn… what have I done.- [Passes out on the floor]

Orchid(Visible): Jeez Zero! You pervert! You were thinking so pervertedly that you even passed out…

Celes:-Face bright red in embarrassment at a… "Bad" memory-...-Starts leaving the room-...

Lotus: You sleep so much…. We need to fix that heart of yours.

Orchid: Replace his heart, and it would give problems. Just ignore it. [Drags Zero to Bed]

Celes:-reading a book that say **** ****** ****** Nosebleeding- kesesesese~

Zero: [Nose starts bleeding profusely while sleeping]

Orchid: Help me clean this up Lotus!

Lotus: He's your lost cause. You do it alone…

Grima:I'll hel- the fuck happened after I was lasered in the face?

Lotus: Celes told you to shut up about something. Though, it was interesting to see what would happen to you. Along with that, Zero started to become dirty minded and asked Celes a bunch of questions which then lead Celes to walk away of embarrassment to some reason.

Grima:...I have an idea why but she would kill me. Also why did he pass out then. Nosebleed of doom?

Orchid: Seems like Aphrodite's curse is still on him. HELP ME! THE BLEEDING WON'T STOP! ZERO WAKE UP!

Zero: Eh..hehe…

Lotus: He got the curse after denying a girl named Abby many times, then almost killing him. Though it was her own fault. She was crazy for him.

Grima: ...so there are yandere/tsundere in your world too?

L/O: What's that?

Grima: Never mind. Hey wanna get some food. I would kill for some food...Literally…

L/O: We don't exactly… "Need" food.

Grima: neither do i. but i can still taste it.

L/O: Same… but we don't like it. We'll pass.

Grima:Okay bye-leaves-

Lotus: Anyways… Where did Celes go. She suddenly has gone without a warning.

Celes:-pops out of the floor- you called?

Orchid: Help me clean Zero's room. There's so much blood on the bed too! It looks like a crime scene. Along with that, Grima went away to eat. Though, what are you doing now, we're bored.

Celes:-Snaps fingers everything looks clean- done and I'm just waiting for someone to summon a demon so I can troll them.

Zero: Why demons? Can't it be worse… like burning their clothes off or something? Or also giving them horrible nightmares. [He looked like he came from a tornado and a crime scene of murder.]

Celes:? .Yourself! we have to leave in 20 minutes anyway.

Zero: Why we leavin'? [Zero's clothes instantly look like the day he wore 'em. Almost new]

Celes: Were heading to the Outrealm gate. I believe it'll take three days to get there. So pack your stuff, or don't I mean I'm not your mom….

Zero: These clothes are the only things I have… . I guess I'm finished.

Celes: weapon's. and anything like potions?-gods… and I thought callus was annoying.-

Zero: Yea, I'm done. Don't make that face… I packed up everything, though it may not seem. Let's go!

Celes:...-Opens the window...Jumps out-

Zero: Uhh… [Teleports, with Orchid and Lotus following, though Lotus is holding everything, and the twins are invisible again. RIP LOTUS.]

Celes: Wow you guys are slow. I packed, made myself food. got extra food, packed extra weapons and the maps, and got down here before you guys. really outta work on the cardio.

Zero: HEY! WE ARE FOLLOWING YOU! We don't know where we are going, plus Orchid and Lotus just kinda float.

Celes:... so we still have to wait. -starts twirling a silver pocket watch.-

Zero: Wait.. for what?

Celes: why the train of course!

Zero: Alrighty? -Fireworks and fucking explosions-


End file.
